Cold
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Sequel to The Perfect FitAll the secrets are bound to come outReview if you think I should continue the story ASAP NO hate mail please


**Cold**

**_This will probably not have a happy ending I haven't decided, but you have been WARNED!_**

Ron stayed by Hermione's side in the hospital wing, thinking things over.

**Looking back at me I see I never got it right. I never stopped to think of you.**

He wondered if she was under the Imperius Curse, and a Death Eater had put her under his control. Hermione would never do this to herself, she always looked so happy. But what if she just didn't show that she was sad to protect him? After what the Slytherins and that damn Malfoy did it could be possible. But why in Merlin's name couldn't she just come to him or Harry about it?

**I'm always wrapped up in things I cannot win. You're the antidote that gets me by, something strong like a drug that gets me high.**

After several hours Ron awoke to see Hermione looking sad and weakly at her bandages. "What happened Mione?" Hermione turned her face away from him, not allowing him the victory of seeing her cry. Ron sighed, "I'm not leaving til you talk to me."

**I'm sorry about all the lies, maybe in a different light. You could see me stand on my own again.**

She turned to him, her eyes cold as ice. "How about you talk to me? Like what you've been doing when you think I'm not around." Though Ron's face looked confused, his heart raced knowing the truth. "I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione's lips tightened into a line, "You know damn well what I'm talking about. You've only used me as a cover up didn't you, Ronald? At least it's safe to say so have I." Ron's eyes darted up at her. "With who?"

**I never wanted you to see the screwed up side of me, that I keep locked inside so deep. It always seems to get to me.**

Hermione laughed bitterly, "Unlike you Ronald I used you to cover my shame, not to create more." Her smile had a grim outlook upon it, "I know what you and Harry have been doing.

Then you came to me in the night to satisfy you're disgusting animal lust even further." Ron looked at her, " You don't understand Mione, it's just…Can't you just accept the fact I love you both?"

Hermione shook her head sadly, "You've never loved me Ron, maybe as a friend or sister, but not as other have seen us as."

**I never really wanted you to go so many things you should have known.**

Ron buried his face in the crook of her neck, "I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I don't regret any of it." Hermione closed her eyes for a moment, "Neither do I. But I do regret you didn't keep your nose out of my business." Ron looked appalled, "To what let you die? Sorry I didn't let your blood run dry." "After what you've done to me, not only your little affair with Harry," she added seeing Ron about to protest. "All those fights even the little ones. They've built up, and I know now that most of them are true."

**I guess for me there's just no hope I never meant to be so cold.**

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Ron stated. Hermione's eyes, at one time a vibrant chocolate were now dull and near lifeless as mud. The brown orbs penetrated Ron's azul ones. "Then say goodbye, and let me go in peace." "What?" Ron said wearily. "Come on Ron, I haven't the strength or will power to keep going.

I'm pretty sure I won't even make through the night. Please just know I do care, and let me know you do too." Ron felt tears leaking, and he pulled Hermione in an embrace. His tears mingling with hers. He kissed her cheek, "Mione please try, just try. Harry and me will try to make things better." Hermione didn't speak, and Ron left the room thinking the potion made her fall asleep.

But she didn't wake up, and she never would again. She had finalley done the thing she had dreamed of. To be free, at last free.

Ron trudged up the dormitory stairs, seeing if all his roommates were asleep. He went to his own shedding his clothes, curling in his bed to find Harry's form warmly next to him. And that was all the comfort Ron had needed.

**What I really meant to say is I'm sorry for the way I am.**

* * *

**_I do Not want any Anti-Hermione or Hate mail. But IF you did like the story email me IMMEDIATELY so I can make the final chapter about Harry._**


End file.
